Chun Li vs Catwoman
Chun Li vs Catwoman is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-ninth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 14! Street Fighter vs DC! Kitty's on the run again, but the law is right behind her. Does Catwoman escape with her score? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight You know... for all her sneakiness, Catwoman was doing a rotten job at getting away without pursuit. Although, this was no regular cop. And it was no Batman. Why, she just seemed like a regular woman. But Selina was not letting the bitch anywhere near her if she could help it. She leapt on to the roof, but when she turned, Chun Li decked her with a strike. "Don't put kitty in a corner." Selina warned. Chun Li stared through the thief, unmoved by the words. "You can't win this!" she promised. Here we go! She began launching a series of kicks, which Catwoman flipped away from, and coiled her whip around the last of. She tugged Chun Li's ankle away from her, forcing her into a splits. Catwoman then pounced, delivering several claws and strikes. Chun Li rolled back, carrying Ms Kyle through the movement and then threw her at the wall. They then traded a kick each, and Chun Li was the next to act. She twirled her legs back around, clocking Catwoman on the side of the head, and then rushing her with a double legged take down. Catwoman landed hard on her right, and Chun Li followed up on the opening with a drop kick. Catwoman stumbled off the roof, but used her whip to latch on to the nearest windowsill, pulling herself to safety. Chun Li pursued, leaping across the gap and attempting a stomp down on her back. Selina countered with a deep cut, raking her claws across the flesh of Chun Li. The Strongest Woman in the World fell to the floor, clutching a gaping wound on her thigh. Catwoman saw an opportunity to escape, and looked to pounce on it, but Chun Li threw herself in the way, tripping the thief. "Persistent." Selina spat, as she drove her heels into Chun Li's head. The street fighter backed up, dazed, and Selina let loose with cuts and punches. Chun Li staggered around, before catching her foe off guard with her unorthodox movements, flipping upside down and performing a helicopter kick manoeuvre. Chun Li succeeded in her goal: remove Catwoman from her. Now, how was she going to capitalise? She smashed her knee into Catwoman's chest, smashing the thief into the wall. Selina panted heavily, her whip ready. She slapped it across the side of Chun Li's face, and then coiled it around her stomach. Chun Li rode the momentum of the pull, spinning kicks galore. Catwoman ducked, and the impact of the kick against the wall was critical. Chun Li staggered back, and Catwoman swooped up, ready to take control of the match. She dropped back down, looking to snap the head of Chun Li with her heels, but at the last second, Chun Li dodged. Now Selina was exposed, and Chun Li drove her boot into the throat of the thief, smashing her against the wall, and decapitating her. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Chun Li!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'DC VS Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Street Fighter Vs DC Comics Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights